Handling of substrates such as semiconductor wafers is performed at various stages of wafer fabrication including front-end-of-line processing, back-end-of line processing, inspection and transport among fabrication components. Devices for handling the substrates are designed to prevent undesired contact between the wafer and other objects, including the device handling the wafer itself.